


Abunai me de

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli piaceva guardarlo.Gli piaceva lo sguardo concentrato, il modo in cui di tanto in tanto metteva la lingua in mezzo ai denti quando stava facendo qualcosa di particolarmente complicato, le boccate saltuarie che dava alla sigaretta, trattenendo il fumo sempre troppo a lungo come se la stessa concentrazione gli facesse dimenticare di espirare.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 1





	Abunai me de

**_ Abunai me de _ **

Era una serata come tante altre.

Ohno aveva appena lavato i piatti, e stava finendo di asciugare il piano della cucina quando l’occhio gli era caduto su Nino, seduto sul divano intento a giocare con il suo Nintendo DS.

Sorrise.

Gli piaceva quell’atmosfera. Era tranquilla, era familiare. Lo faceva sentire bene.

Non appena finito di sistemare, si mise sul divano insieme a lui, poggiando la schiena contro uno dei braccioli e stendendo le gambe per poggiarle su quelle dell’altro.

Il più piccolo mise il gioco in pausa, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui con aria assorta.

“Hai già finito di lavare tutti i piatti?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia. Ohno annuì, per poi fare un cenno verso il Nintendo.

“Non erano tantissimi, ho fatto in fretta. E tu? Ti stai divertendo?” gli chiese, mostrando come sempre un blando interesse nei confronti delle decine di videogames del più piccolo. Questi scosse la testa, ridacchiando.

“Tranquillo Oh-chan, lo so che non ti importa molto di videogames e affini. O che comunque non ne capisci poi molto” lo prese in giro, sporgendosi per dargli un colpetto leggero sulla gamba.

Il più grande sorrise a sua volta, chinando lo sguardo in segno di scuse.

“Almeno ci provo” ribatté fingendosi offeso.

“Lo apprezzo, ma non è davvero necessario. Tu lasciami ai miei giochi, io ti lascio ai tuoi pesci” concluse, con tono vagamente ironico.

Satoshi sbuffò, come esasperato, ma non ribatté.

Continuò a guardare il più piccolo, mentre questi si piegava verso il tavolino di fronte al divano, prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola, aspirando profondamente prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo gioco.

Ohno continuava a tenere lo sguardo indosso a lui, quasi affascinato.

Gli piaceva guardarlo.

Gli piaceva lo sguardo concentrato, il modo in cui di tanto in tanto metteva la lingua in mezzo ai denti quando stava facendo qualcosa di particolarmente complicato, le boccate saltuarie che dava alla sigaretta, trattenendo il fumo sempre troppo a lungo come se la stessa concentrazione gli facesse dimenticare di espirare.

Gli sembrava di essere davanti ad un quadro; sarebbe rimasto ad osservarlo per delle ore, senza mai stancarsi, trovando sempre qualche dettaglio nuovo, qualcosa che lo attraesse, che non aveva mai notato prima d’allora.

Sospirò pesantemente. Mettergli gli occhi addosso sortiva sempre il medesimo risultato. Più si concentrava su di lui, sul profilo del suo viso, sui suoi occhi, sul suo corpo, più sentiva la voglia di averlo vicino farsi _insostenibile._

Spostò le gambe, mettendosi in ginocchio sul divano e fissandolo da più vicino.

“Kazu” gli disse, con tono fermo.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese il più piccolo, distratto, senza staccare gli occhi dal display.

“Metti in pausa” chiese, più improntato sull’ordine che sulla richiesta.

Nino fece un verso sconnesso, ignorandolo. Ohno sospirò di nuovo, avvicinandosi ancora di più.

“Kazunari... metti in pausa, perché sto per saltarti addosso e non voglio che poi ti lamenti se non hai salvato” comunicò.

Il più piccolo si voltò a guardarlo per un attimo con gli occhi sbarrati, poi mise il gioco in pausa e posò il Nintendo sul tavolino, abbandonando la sigaretta nel posacenere.

“Che ti prende, Satoshi? Giuro che io non ho fatto niente per farti eccitare.” si lamentò, per poi venire preso per i fianchi e sbattuto senza troppe cerimonie con la schiena contro il divano; Ohno si distese sopra di lui, prendendo a baciarlo sul collo senza alcuna delicatezza, mentre l’altro cominciava a lasciarsi andare.

“Ti stavo guardando. Sei bello. Direi che basta e avanza per eccitarmi” gli mormorò in un orecchio, per poi lasciargli il segno di un morso sul collo.

“Sei un animale” disse Nino di rimando, la frase spezzata da un gemito per la mano di Ohno che si era spostata decisa sul suo membro, che cominciava ad indurirsi sotto quel tocco.

Il più grande gli lanciò uno sguardo a metà fra il divertito e l’eccitato, prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sul collo dell’altro, mentre con le mani cominciava a slacciargli lentamente la cintura, abbassando la cerniera dei pantaloni e riprendendo a toccarlo oltre la stoffa dei boxer.

Nino continuava a gemere senza alcun ritegno, era andato a posare la propria mano su quella dell’altro per accentuare quel tocco, per spingerlo ad andare oltre, per dire che voleva di più; e Ohno dal canto suo l’aveva assecondato, togliendogli i boxer insieme ai pantaloni; non aveva voglia di provocarlo, sentiva una sorta di urgenza che gli impediva di prolungare quel gioco ancora a lungo.

Si sistemò meglio in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendo pressione con un ginocchio sulla sua coscia per farsi più spazio, mentre con la mano libera andò a stuzzicare le sue labbra, fino a quando il più piccolo non aprì la bocca dando agio alle sue dita di entrarvi; le leccò lascivamente, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, uno sguardo che Ohno riusciva a malapena a sostenere senza provare il desiderio di penetrarlo in quel preciso istante, senza prepararlo, senza delicatezza, senza indugiare oltre.

Respirò profondamente per reprimere quell’istinto e tirò fuori le proprie dita dalla bocca dell’altro, portandole con altrettanta lascivia in mezzo alle sue gambe, cominciando a passarle intorno alla sua apertura, fino a quando non ne fece scivolare una dentro di lui, beandosi dello sguardo di Nino, diviso fra il fastidio e il desiderio di sentire di più.

Ohno gli sorrise, allungandosi sopra di lui, alzandogli la maglietta e portando la bocca sul petto dell’altro, baciandolo e di tanto in tanto mordendolo, mentre continuava a muovere una mano sulla sua erezione e le dita, nel frattempo fattesi due, dentro di lui.

Gli piaceva sentire come il petto di Nino si alzasse e si abbassasse in modo sempre più regolare, come il suo respiro si facesse sempre più pesante.

Si stava ancora crogiolando in questo pensiero quando sentì una mano del più piccolo fare presa sui suoi capelli e sollevargli la testa quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso.

“Satoshi” sibilò “direi che è abbastanza” gli disse, con tono quasi intimidatorio.

Ohno ridacchiò, annuendo, e si rimise in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendo scivolare bruscamente le dita fuori da lui e facendo invece presa su una delle sue cosce, portandosela su un fianco e chinandosi leggermente.

“Posso?” chiese, con un sorriso malizioso. Nino gli mise una mano sulla nuca, portandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

“Devi” disse, fra i denti.

Il più grande ridacchiò brevemente, prima di slacciare i propri pantaloni e abbassandoli lo stretto necessario, penetrandolo con una spinta secca. Vide Ninomiya mordersi un labbro, e rimase immobile, tanto per dargli il tempo di abituarsi quanto per potersi concentrare su quell’espressione, memorizzandola nei minimi dettagli.

Nino riaprì gli occhi, e Ohno sapeva che era il segno che poteva cominciare a muoversi. E stava per farlo, quando per la mente gli passò un’immagine fugace.

Fece perno su un braccio, sporgendosi leggermente verso il tavolino, attento a rimanere dentro di lui.

“Che cosa stai facendo adesso, stupido vecchio?” gli chiese l’altro, con tono lamentoso.

Ohno lo ignorò; prese una sigaretta e l’accese, dando un paio di boccate prima di passarla a Nino, il quale continuava a guardarlo con aria confusa.

“Fuma” gli disse, il tono di voce vagamente roco.

Nino represse la voglia di discutere, non era quello il momento, e fece come gli aveva chiesto.

Diede il primo tiro, e Ohno cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, una spinta secca e decisa che lo fece quasi gridare, con la sigaretta ancora fra le labbra.

Continuò a muovere i fianchi in modo quasi metodico, con un ritmo regolare, prima di fermarsi brevemente per sorridere al più piccolo.

“Adoro vederti fumare mentre ti scopo” mormorò, passandogli lascivamente una mano sul petto.

Nino assunse un’espressione esasperata, poi scosse la testa e diede un’altra boccata.

“Sei davvero un vecchio pervertito” gli disse, quasi irritato. Alzò le sopracciglia, continuando a guardarlo. “Allora, vuoi rimanere imbambolato a fissarmi o vuoi fare qualcosa?” chiese poi.

Ohno chinò il capo in segno di scusa, riprendendo velocemente a muoversi.

Il ritmo si era fatto più erratico, meno sistematico.

Satoshi sapeva di essere vicino all’orgasmo; cercò di trattenersi il più che poteva, mentre portava la mano in mezzo a loro due e prendeva nuovamente in mano l’erezione del più piccolo; quest’ultimo dal canto suo aveva chiuso gli occhi, reclinando la testa all’indietro, perso sotto le spinte di Ohno, sotto le sue mani, nel piacere che sentiva montare dentro di lui, sempre più impellente.

Arcuò la schiena in un angolo che Ohno raramente gli aveva visto assumere, venendo fra i loro corpi, prima di accasciarsi nuovamente sul divano, cercando a fatica di regolare il respiro.

Il più grande nel frattempo aveva accelerato il ritmo delle spinte; arpionò un fianco di Nino, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo a sua volta, venendo dentro di lui.

Tentò di fare perno sulle braccia, ma non resistette a lungo prima di lasciarsi andare a peso morto sopra di lui.

Il più piccolo emise un verso strozzato, cercando di farlo muovere.

“Oh-chan, spostati! Non riesco a respirare!” si lamentò.

Ohno si spostò, ridacchiando, tornando a sedersi dall’altro capo del divano.

“Certo che non riesci a respirare. Fumare fa male, l’ho sempre detto io” lo prese in giro, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito.

Nino lo fissò per un attimo. Poi prese un cuscino e glielo scagliò contro, chinandosi a riprendere il Nintendo e riprendendo a giocare.

“Vecchio pervertito” bofonchiò, tornando a concentrarsi sul gioco.

Ohno gli tornò vicino, accarezzandogli delicatamente una guancia.

“Però non ti dispiace, vero?” mormorò.

Nino sorrise per un istante, quasi di riflesso, poi tornò serio.

“Sta zitto e lasciami giocare adesso” intimò, senza rispondere alla sua domanda.

Ohno rise, tornando al suo posto a guardarlo, ma senza metterci troppa attenzione.

Nino non l’avrebbe lasciato vivere abbastanza a lungo per saltargli addosso un’altra volta, ne era sicuro.

Ma per quella sera, poteva considerarsi più che soddisfatto.

Il più piccolo si sporse verso il tavolino, prendendo una sigaretta. Si fermò con la mano a mezz’aria, voltandosi verso Ohno e ritraendosi.

“Credo che non fumerò per un po’.”


End file.
